


"It reminded me of you."

by katiesaygo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is that?” Kira screeched as soon as Erica walked into her room, proudly brandishing the item she’d just bought at the store.</p>
<p>“It’s a—” Erica paused, fumbling around with the package so she could read the title, “‘Sexy Pikachu Halloween Costume’!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It reminded me of you."

**Author's Note:**

> based on p0ck3tf0x's [One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) post over on tumblr!

“What is that?” Kira screeched as soon as Erica walked into her room, proudly brandishing the item she’d just bought at the store. 

“It’s a—” Erica paused, fumbling around with the package so she could read the title, “‘Sexy Pikachu Halloween Costume’!”

Erica watched as her girlfriend completely and absolutely lost it right in front of her eyes. Kira was sitting on her bed, doubled over and laughing so hard that she didn’t even notice Erica had walked over and joined her until she bounced once on the mattress to get her attention.

When Kira looked up there were tears in her eyes and Erica couldn’t stop herself from casually adding, “It reminded me of you,” while looking tenderly at the costume laying between them. Which had Kira giggling again, but not so much that she couldn’t also reach out and shove Erica’s shoulder. 

“Oh, yeah,” Kira said, turning the packaged costume towards her, “how so?”

Flopping over and spreading herself out on the bed, Erica held up her index finger. “One, you’ve both got that shock-y thunder and lightning thing going on.” Kira smiled at this, which Erica took as encouragement to continue on. “Two,” she help up another finger, “you’ve both got tails.”

“I don’t have any tails,” Kira countered with a sigh Erica probably wouldn’t have heard if she didn’t have handy dandy werewolf hearing. She reached over to push Erica’s middle finger back down, but Erica immediately sprung it back up.

“You don’t have any tails yet.” Erica put down both fingers and grabbed Kira’s hand instead. “And three, you are hella sexy,” she finished, smiling when Kira rolled her eyes, but pressed a kiss to her cheek anyway. 

“Where are you going?” Erica asked a moment later, when Kira abruptly shoved off her covers and got out of bed.

“There is no way I’m trying that thing on unless we buy some sort of Sexy Werewolf costume for you,” she said, taking off her pajama top and throwing it directly at Erica’s face.


End file.
